Never knew I needed
by Bells Lopez
Summary: El verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina aunque el calor ya se hace notar. Bella ha tardado una semana en volver a sus clases de baile, solo por evitar a Edward. Ella piensa que no existe para él. ¿Seguira todo igual? One-Shot.


**Hola! **

**Ya se que deberia actualizar mis otras historias, pero es que este One-Shot me estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza y necesitaba sacarlo.**

**Se que es un poco largo pero no me gustaria recortarlo y ponerlo en un par de pas, creo qe asi esta bien.**

**Este pequeño fic va dedicado a mi amiga y a Adriannita Hale que me han ayudado mucho con el fic.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, ya me gustaria a mí ser dueña de Edward. **

* * *

Hoy es viernes, siete de la tarde. Tan solo una hora me separa del chico más atractivo y dulce que jamás haya visto sobre la faz de la tierra. Había estado toda la semana faltando a las clases solo para evitarle. Porque no quería que me pillase mirándole con la sonrisa tonta de enamorada en mi cara. Pero hoy sería diferente, ya estaba algo harta de sus miraditas de deseo y ternura pero nunca me decía nada. Cuando me pillaba mirándome su sonrisa se acentuaba y yo no podía más que sonrojarme como una autentica estúpida enamorada.

Me mire en el espejo que tenia detrás de la puerta, mi aspecto era un horror. Al menos mi pelo y mi cara era lo único que fallaban. Tenía lo que se podría llamar un plan, trazado por mi querida amiga Alice, que también estaba en nuestra clase de baile. Si no lo había dicho antes, todos los días a las ocho de la tarde teníamos clases de baile. Según Alice estábamos con el Funky aunque ya hoy era el último día de clase. Mañana seria el show final, para mostrarles a todos los padres y amigos lo que habíamos aprendido y se acabaría. El verano comenzaba y yo podría olvidarme de Edward Cullen hasta el siguiente año.

Remoje mi pelo con agua, le aplique algo de espuma y lo seque bien dejándolo caer por mi espalda. Fui de nuevo a mi cuarto y abrí las puertas del inmenso armario lleno de ropa que habían preparado mis amigas Rose, Alice, Ángela y Jessica junto con mi madre, no sabía que ponerme; según Alice necesitaba algo que consiguiera provocarle bastante. Cambie mi ropa interior por un conjunto de encaje azul eléctrico bastante ajustadito, donde el sujetador resaltaba bastante la línea de mis pechos, dejándolos firmes y bien altos. Decidí ponerme también unas mayas negras bajas, que me quedaban por la cadera y no llegaban más abajo de mis rodillas junto con un top negro también, de tiras cruzadas que terminaba debajo de mis pechos y los resaltaba un poco más.

Cuando me volví a mirar al espejo mi aspecto no estaba tan mal. Aunque era la primera vez que me veía así tan…sexy. No podía ir por la calle con este simple top en el cuerpo por lo que me puse encima un chaleco naranja que caía por mi hombro derecho dejándolo al descubierto. Puse también una felpa ancha en mi cabello y me senté en el tocador lista para maquillarme. Como Alice me había dicho apliqué un poco de maquillaje en mi cara como base, trace una línea bastante gorda sobre mis ojos con el delineador, también apliqué sombra negra dejando mis ojos lo más oscuros posible. Puse algo de color a mis mejillas y un brillo color dorado a mis labios. Calcé mis botines negros y me eché un último vistazo en el espejo, nunca me había visto tan bien. _Haré más caso a Alice de ahora en adelante._-pensé.

Cogí mi bolsa con las zapatillas de ballet de la suerte, la toalla y la botella de agua de la entrada de la casa, me despedí de mi madre con un dulce beso en la mejilla, cogí mis llaves y salí de la casa.

Me coloqué los cascos del reproductor de música en los oídos, escuchar música era lo único que podía relajarme en este momento, así que lo puse a todo volumen. **Eclipse total del amor de Yuridia **estaba sonando, justo ahora no estaba para canciones de amor. Cambié rápidamente de canción, **Party in the USA de Miley Cyrus **era algo mejor, no hablaba de la estupidez del amor.

Subí al autobús y en ese momento un SMS de Alice llego a mi móvil.

_[¿Estás ya de camino no?] _

Respondí con rapidez mientras me sentaba al fondo.

_[Sí, acabo de coger el bus] _

Cantaba la canción moviendo únicamente los labios. Otro SMS hizo vibrar mi móvil

_[OK, yo también voy de camino. ¿Nerviosa?]_

La pregunta que mas temí, llevaba una semana evitándole. ¿No iba a estar nerviosa?

_[Sí, muy nerviosa. No sé cómo me has convencido para volver a la clase] _

Las canciones pasaban y por suerte ninguna tocaba el tema prohibido. Miré el reloj del móvil: ocho menos veinte. Ya quedaba menos para enfrentarle. Estaba pensando en que haría cuando otro mensaje me sobresaltó.

_[Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. ¿Te has maquillado como te dije?]_

Esta amiga mía podía ser muy pero que muy pesada.

_[Sí, no te preocupes. Exactamente como tú me has dicho. Y sí, me he puesto ropa "sexy"]_

El autobús casi llegaba a mi parada y cuanto más cerca más nerviosa me ponía.

_[Bien, yo ya casi he llegado. Te quiero Rubi]_

El autobús paró y yo me bajé, estaba justo delante de la academia.

_[Estoy en la puerta ahora te veo D, te quiero] _

Desde que en una fiesta de Halloween yo me disfracé de bruja y me puse una peluca Rubia me llamaba así. Y ella como se disfrazó de Duende se quedó con el mote de duendecillo o D.

Mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon era una chica súper simpática, pequeña y escurridiza, además de energética, era un torbellino. Su deseo era convertirse en modelo para después ser diseñadora. Trabaja haciendo prácticas los viernes como becaria de una diseñadora de renombre y mientras viene conmigo a las clases de baile. Para ella es una distracción y puesto que no se le da nada mal decidió unirse a mí. Ambas estamos en el nivel más alto y la verdad es que no nos va mal. Jacob, nuestro profesor está muy contento con nosotras.

Quedaban solo un cuarto de hora para que empezase la clase y con ello mi tortura. Estaba en la parada del autobús esperando a Alice, quitándome y guardando el reproductor de música cuando lo vi llegar en su moto, con una rubia agarrada a su cintura. Aparcaron al lado de la puerta de la academia, la chica rubia era Tanya Denali su novia desde hace ya un tiempo. Realmente la chica no era mala se portaba bien conmigo incluso habíamos salido juntas por hay un par de veces, pero tampoco es que me gustase mucho. Es decir, esta con el chico al que quiero tampoco es que fuera a encantarme. Ella se quito el casco y bajo de la moto, rápidamente fue a encontrarse con sus hermanas Irina y Kate, estaba claro que las otras dos se venían de otra forma, su querido novio pasaba a recogerla a ella. Suspiré sabiendo que esa nunca seria yo.

En ese momento el se quitó su casco y sus ojos verdes esmeralda centelleaban y brillaban, justo cuando se bajo de la moto y saco su pequeña mochila del compartimento su mirada se encontró con la mía. Él sonrió de la manera torcida que me hacía temblar y sonrojarme, como era de esperar yo enrojecí y sin darme más tiempo para deleitarme me di la vuelta esperando a mi mejor amiga.

Alice no tardo mucho más en llegar, se bajo del transporte con la sonrisa puesta en la cara. Cuando miro mi maquillaje y mi ropa se quedo con la boca abierta. Vino a darme un abrazo de confianza, dándome ánimos.

-Hola Bells, sabes que estás guapísima ¿no? Esto saldrá bien, lo presiento. –Seguimos un rato mas abrazadas mientras ella susurraba palabras de ánimos en mi oído.-Vas a dejarle K.O.

-No creo que pueda Alice, no soy tan despampanante como Tanya.-En ese momento se separó y me miro con el ceño fruncido.- Sabes que tengo razón, además ¿por qué lo intento? Si tiene novia.

-Oh vamos Rubi, sabes que te mira con deseo. Él seguramente este coladito por ti, pero tiene miedo de decírtelo.-Agarró mi brazo y fuimos andando hasta la puerta.-Tu solo sigue el plan y ahora vete para dentro que yo me quedo hablando con las chicas.

-Está bien D, pero prométeme que estarás ahí, que me ayudarás.-Ella asintió y yo entré dentro de la academia esperando que él no me hubiese visto y no me siguiese.

Jacob aún no había llegado por lo que deje mi mochila en el habitual rincón y me puse en medio del estudio mirándome al espejo. Cogí el mando del equipo de música y le di al play. Cerré los ojos, tenía como cinco o diez minutos para relajarme antes de que la clase empezase. La música sonaba, era una de las canciones de latino que le gustaba tanto a Jacob. Con los ojos cerrados empecé a hacer pasos básicos de la salsa.

Cuando llevaba como media canción unos brazos me rodearon. Cogiendo mi mano derecha y poniendo la otra en mi espalda. Abrí los ojos y vi a Edward sujetándome y siguiendo mis pasos. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se clavaban en los míos con felicidad, la sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios quitaba el aliento. Yo no sabía qué hacer, solo podía seguir bailando. Agarré con indecisión su mano y puse la otra en su hombro. Seguí bailando, con Edward, pegados y con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Sus ojos esmeraldas me tenían hipnotizada, no me di cuenta cuando la música dejó de sonar y Jacob entro.

-Hola chicos.-Nos saludo con una bonita sonrisa. Jacob no era mucho mayor que nosotros, unos cuantos años de separación. Estaba mirando tan concentrada los ojos de Edward que apenas me di cuenta que los demás estaban entrando.

-Ah, hola Jake. –Le saludé separándome abruptamente de Edward.

-Te ves tan sexy. –No sabía si estaba imaginando o no, pero, Edward me susurro rápido esas palabras al oído. Lo que vino después nunca imaginé que a mí me pasaría. Edward con avidez, mientras pasaba por detrás de mí, me dio un apretón suave en el trasero.

Mi boca se abrió a más no poder y solté un pequeño gritito que hizo que todos me mirasen y que una risa tonta de Edward se escuchase en todo el estudio de baile. Después del incidente Jacob nos hizo ponernos delante del espejo para calentar.

Alice y yo como siempre nos pusimos en primera fila al lado de Jake. Edward para mi sorpresa se colocó justo detrás de nosotros con Jasper, su mejor amigo y el amor "secreto" de Alice. Ella nunca lo había confirmado pero solo de ver como lo miraba o como hablaba del, estaba clarísimo que estaba enamoradita de él.

Nunca he llegado a saber si él siente lo mismo, pero no me sorprendería que fuese así. Las miradas de él o las sonrisas de nerviosismo que tenía cuando la veía bailar eran pruebas más que suficientes para sospechar.

Después de calentar con la canción de Low de Flo-Rida, Jacob nos hizo repasar las coreografías de mañana. Íbamos a bailar Me and You de Cassie, Miss Independent de Ne-Yo y Stay de Jay Sean, a parte bailaríamos por pareja unas cuantas canciones latinas. Yo no tenía pareja, Jacob se ofreció a bailar mañana conmigo y yo acepte gustosa. Antes de bailar las coreografías latinas tuve que sacarme mi chaleco naranja, un poco más y me moría del calor.

Juré que la cara de Edward, cuando Jacob y yo bailábamos una de las coreografías delante de todos era de puro enfado. No podía asegurar que fuese cierto, tenía que concentrarme en los pasos y la coreo era muy rápida.

Tomamos un descanso. Alice y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y antes de que acabase quería ir al baño, por lo que me disculpé y salí de la clase. Entré rápidamente en el baño, no había nadie supuse que todos estarían ya dentro. Cuando salía de una de las cabinas unos brazos me aprisionaron contra la pared impidiéndome salir.

-No sabes lo que me pone verte así vestida. –Su voz era inconfundible y cuando giré un poco la cara me topé con los ojos verdes más hermosos que jamás vi. Edward, Edward Cullen me tenía pegada a la pared del cuarto de baño susurrándome al oído con su voz sexy. –Estás tan sudada, no sabes lo que me excita eso.

No lo podía creer, esto no estaba pasando a mí. No podía ser cierto.

-No me gusto nada verte bailar tan pegada a nuestro profesor. Los celos me mataban. –Edward se acercó y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, lo que hizo que soltara un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa.

-Bella estas…-Alice estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Edward se separó de mí rápidamente. Yo no lo dudé ni un momento, roja como estaba por el ejercicio y por el encontronazo con Edward, salí del cuarto de baño tomando a Alice de la mano entrando de nuevo en el estudio. –Más te vale explicarme después.

Jacob nos llamó la atención a todos y nos dijo que nos sentásemos en el suelo. Edward entró poco después con un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones. Se sentó rápidamente con la suerte que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado excepto Alice.

-Bien chicos, mañana es la gala de verano. Nuestro último baile juntos de este curso. –Jake se sentó en el suelo junto a nosotros. –Quiero deciros que habéis trabajado muchísimo y que estoy seguro que mañana todas las coreografías saldrán a la perfección. Ahora que tal si nos relajamos haciendo unas improvisaciones.

Todos sonreímos y nos levantamos del suelo dejando un círculo en el medio para la improvisación.

-Esta improvisación la vamos a hacer un poco diferente. –Ninguno de nosotros sabía a que se refería por lo que prosiguió. –Esta vez tendréis que bailarle a alguno de vuestros compañeros como yo os diga. _Provocación, infundir alegría, temor, con sensualidad… distintas posibilidades._

No estaba muy asustada, las improvisaciones no eran mi fuerte pero me defendía. El mayor temor lo tenía dependiendo que me tocase bailar. Para mi suerte no fui la primera en bailar. Kate tuvo que bailarle a su hermana Irina como "infundiendo" alegría. Irina lo hizo con Tyler con sexualidad, vamos que se restregó contra él. Tyler bailó street a Tanya, ella no podía más que reír con Tyler. Me quedé un poco desconcertada cuando Tanya no bailó con Edward, pero se supone que lo dijo Jacob ¿no?

Alice y Jasper bailaron más bien juntos, porque cuando le tocaba bailar a Alice una pieza de Jazz, Jasper se levantó para hacerle todos los porté. Aplaudimos cuando acabaron de lo fantástico que lo hicieron.

Estaba tan fascinada con ellos dos que no me cercioré con quien tenía que bailar yo. Eché una mirada rápida por todo el estudio. Todos habían bailado menos Edward y yo.

-Bien chicos son los últimos, háganlo juntos que apenas tenemos tiempo para cerrar la clase. –Contando con eso teníamos que bailar juntos, y si considerábamos lo que pasó momentos antes la cosa se podía poner muy…caliente. –Os toca la sensualidad.

Mi cara era de puro pánico y Edward estaba más que sonriente, y por suerte el bulto de su pantalón ya se había bajado. Debía ser valiente, no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya. Él se quedaría con la boca abierta, bueno lo intentaría.

Nos situamos en medio de todos, el uno frente al otro. Cuando él me dirijo mi sonrisa favorita, me estremecí. Rápidamente recordé que no podía ser débil. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio, provocándole un poquito.

Jacob nos puso Dirty de Cristina Aguilera. Edward empezó primero, rápidamente vino hasta a mí pasando su brazo por mi cintura y pegándome a él. Noté en mi entrepierna un pequeño bulto y estaba segura que no era su móvil.

-Pequeña no sabes lo que provocas en mí –Susurró esas palabras en mi oído con una voz un tanto ronca mientras movía nuestras caderas al ritmo de la música –Te extrañe esta última semana.

No debía dejar que él me controlase. Me acerqué lentamente a su oreja.

-Yo también te extrañe –hablé lo más sensual que pude –no sabes cuánto.

Subí mi pierna izquierda a su cadera haciendo que el roce fuese más intenso. Agarré su nuca con mi mano y dejé sus apetecibles labios cerca de los míos.

Miré fugazmente a Tanya, su mirada denotaba celos y algo de comprensión. No entendí bien lo último, yo estaba agarrada a su novio y ella ¿lo entendía? Volví a finar mi mirada en Edward. Él agarro mi muslo con la mano y giramos en el sitio.

-No sabes lo celosa que estoy de Tanya. –Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Él agachó la suya pasando su nariz por todo mí escote, sonreía satisfecho.

Bajé mi pierna y me quedé frente a él con mi mano puesta es su musculoso pecho (que por cierto estaba desnudo). Bajé hasta el suelo moviendo las caderas sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward. Aunque fue difícil, conseguí, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, dar un pequeño apretón al "móvil" de Edward. Él como respuesta abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca en una perfecta "o". Sonreí y subí hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

Me separé un poco de él y comencé a dar vueltas a su alrededor pasando mis manos por todo mi cuerpo y moviendo mucho las caderas. Cuando estuve a su espalda pasé las manos por ella bajando hasta su trasero. Podía tocarlo, tenía la excusa perfecta: Estábamos bailando.

Él se giró y se separo de mí, comenzó a bailar de una manera tan sexy y provocativa que la boca se me quedó seca en un momento. Este hombre era mi perdición.

La canción seguía sonando y ambos bailábamos trozos pegándonos y rozándonos. Acabamos la canción bailando pegados. Yo estaba de espaldas pegada a su pecho y con las manos encima de las suyas que estaba en mi cintura.

Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando acabamos. Ambos estábamos jadeando por la falta de aire. Edward aún tenía las manos en mi cintura cuando quise separarme de él. Viendo que quise escaparme apretó más su agarre.

-No quiero dejarte escapar Bella –su voz sonaba dulce en mi oído, pensé que me derretiría en sus brazos –Te necesito.

Edward no me podía estar diciendo esas cosas, no era posible.

-Chicos lo habéis echo genial, espero que mañana bailéis igual. –Nos felicitó Jake muy asombrado –Bien, esta ha sido nuestra última clase de año. Espero que tengáis un verano inolvidable.

Cuando me solté de Edward aún estaba recuperando el aliento. Me reuní con Alice y fuimos a hablar con Jake. Conversamos animadamente con nuestro profesor cuando sentimos a alguien detrás de nosotros.

Me giré y vi a Jasper y a Edward sonriéndonos.

-Alice, yo quería proponerte algo –Jasper me miró fugazmente –bueno a ambas.

-A Jasper le apetece ir a cenar contigo Alice, pero, no quiere ir solo. –Edward me miró sonriendo aun más. –Le gustaría que yo fuese pero para eso necesito mi acompañante.

-Oh, claro que me apetece ir. –Aceptó Alice alegremente. Me miró con los ojos brillantes. O no, sabía lo que eso conllevaba. –Y a Bella le encantará ser tu acompañante Edward.

Abrí mucho los ojos, ¿qué yo quería qué? Esto era otro plan maléfico de Alice, aprovechar la invitación para jugar a Barbie Bella y para juntarme con Edward. Me miró con sus ojitos suplicantes y su labio inferior tembló suavemente.

- Claro, estaré encantada de acompañaros. –Fingí una sonrisa a Alice. Más que una sonrisa era una mueca que solo ella vería.

-Bien os recogemos dentro de una hora ¿sí? –Jasper nos dedicó su mejor sonrisa y nos abrazó antes de irse. Con Jasper tenía mucha más confianza, era ya un amigo para mí. Siempre que habíamos quedado en grupo él se sentaba al lado nuestro y hablábamos mucho.

-Sí, quedamos a la 10 en mi casa. –Después de quedar con los chicos, Alice y yo recogimos nuestros macutos y salimos del estudio.

Mientras nos montábamos en el ascensor le mandé a mi madre un mensaje diciéndole que iba a cenar con Alice y que me quedaría a dormir en su casa todo el fin de semana. No tenía problema con la ropa, Alice tenía suficiente armario para ella y dos más. Era una suerte que tuviésemos la misma talla.

El autobús nos dejo en la acera opuesta a la casa de Alice. Cruzamos la calle y entramos en la casa de Alice, la gran casa blanca. Su casa tenía tres plantas, era blanca con grandes ventanales.

Alice vivía con sus padres los señores Brandon, su hermana Rosalie, que era mi otra mejor amiga; y Emmet McCarty. Emmet se mudó a su casa hace unos años cuando sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo, los señores Brandon eran los mejores amigos de los padres de Emmet y le adoptaron. Rosalie y Emmet empezaron a salir meses después de que él se mudase a la casa. Su relación era muy solida y estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Dentro de la casa de Alice nos dirigimos rápidamente a su enorme cuarto de color chocolate, el cuarto de Alice era el doble que el mío al igual que su armario. Nos dimos unas duchas rápidas y salimos envueltas en toallas disparadas hacia su guardarropa. Yo no era muy fanática de la ropa pero ese momento era muy importante. Iba a cenar con Edward Cullen, aunque estaba acompañada de Jasper y Alice; ellos no nos prestarían demasiada cuenta, así se podría decir que estaríamos solos.

Alice se puso unos shorts vaqueros celestes y roídos, con una camiseta negra atada al cuello y unos tacones muy altos atados al tobillo. Su maquillaje era muy sencillo: una fina línea negra con rímel y un poco de brillo de labio rojo. Su pelo como siempre estaba rebelde, dejo que cada una de sus puntas mirase para un lado.

En cambio, conmigo se esmeró un poco más. Me maquilló los ojos con sombra plateada y una línea negra fina con rímel en las pestañas. Pintó mis labios de un rojo intenso que duraba toda la noche y resistía a la comida. Rizó mi cabello dejándolo caer por mi espalda. Me dejó una camiseta de brillantes plateados de palabra de honor y una falda de color blanco que quedaba por encima de mis rodillas, muy por encima. Los zapatos de tiras plateadas se anudaban al tobillo como los de ella.

En tiempo record estábamos en la puerta de la casa esperando a Edward y a Jasper.

Cuando ellos llegaron solo pude centrar mi atención al dios de ojos esmeraldas que sonreía dirigiéndose hacia a mí.

Cuando ambos llegaron a nuestro lado Jasper me saludo con un simple "Hola Bella" y prestó toda su atención a mi amiga. Edward en cambio se quedó frente a mí sonriendo.

-Bella, estas preciosa. –Se acercó a mí y me plato un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Alice mirando a su futuro novio. No dudaba un momento que ambos estaban enamorados y que no tardarían poco más de una semana en empezar a salir.

Jasper asintió y pusimos rumbo al coche de éste. Yo me senté en la parte de atrás junto a Edward. Iba mirando mis manos, no me atrevía a levantar la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos.

Recordé lo que pasó hace solo una hora y media en la clase de baile y me sonrojé. Las palabras de Edward sonaban sinceras. _"Te necesito"._

-¿Estás bien Bella? –levanté la vista y vi a Edward mirarme preocupado pero con una sonrisa. Acarició una de mis manos que estaban apoyadas en mi regazo. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí débilmente mirando a sus ojos en los que me perdí.

En lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta el restaurante Edward no soltó nunca mi mano. Acariciaba la palma trazando pequeños círculos. No sé por qué, pero, me emocioné; mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luche por no soltar, supongo que él encontraba esa caricia de lo más inocente, pero, a mí me pareció de lo más dulce. Los pequeños detalles de novios.

Suspiré controlando las lágrimas, cuando sentí que el coche paraba. Miré por la ventana y vi que habíamos llegado a un pequeño restaurante que hacía de esquina. Parecía bastante caro, sitios donde yo no comería habitualmente.

Aparté la mano de Edward y salí del coche. Alice y Jasper entraron rápidamente tomados de la mano. Me quedé parada delante del cristal mirando todas las parejas que cenaban juntas sonriéndose. ¿Por qué tenía que entrarme la melancolía en ese momento?

-Edward diles a Jasper y a Alice que no me encuentro bien. Que me marcho a casa. –Estaba dándome la vuelta para ir en busca de la parada del autobús cuando una mano me agarro del brazo.

-Vamos Bella. –Giré mi cuerpo y quedé frente a Edward que me miraba de forma extraña. –No me dejes solo.

-Es que…yo… -titubeé echando una última mirada dentro del local. –No me apetece ver a todas esas parejas. Cuando yo estoy sola.

-No estás sola –Él se acercó un poco y acarició con suavidad mi mejilla. –Me tiene a mí.

-Tú estás con Tanya. –Bajé la cabeza mirando a mis pies.

-La dejé. –Edward puso un dedo en mi mentón y lo levantó para que le mirase a los ojos. –Por otra persona.

-Sí, supongo que por una chica más bonita que ella. –Le miré al borde de las lágrimas. _Si me dieses una oportunidad. _–Alguna de sus hermanas, supongo.

-No, es otra. Completamente diferente. –Perdí la poca esperanza que tenía. Edward la había dejado por otra chica, más bonita y con mejor cuerpo. Esa no podía ser yo.

-Edward no me encuentro bien, mejor me voy. Avisa a Alice. –Me solté de su agarre y fui calle abajo hasta la parada.

Por suerte Edward no me siguió. Cuando estaba sentada en el asiento del final no aguante más las lágrimas y rompí a llorar corriendo todo el maquillaje por mi cara.

El ver a Alice y a Jasper entrar en el restaurante juntos cogidos de la mano y sonriendo se me encogió el corazón. Yo quería estar igual con Edward, le amaba. Yo podía darle lo que ninguna otra le daría. Mi corazón.

Cuando agarró mi mano en el coche una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, esa pequeña caricia hizo mi corazón volcar. Cuando puso su mano en mi mejilla quise cerrar los ojos y dejar reposar mi cabeza en su mano. Pero sabía que si lo hacía no podría volver atrás.

El autobús llegó a la parada de la casa de Alice y me bajé. Entré en su casa con la llave que Alice me dejó y subí corriendo al cuarto de mi amiga para tirarme en su cama y llorar desesperadamente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando pero cuando mis ojos estaban ya sin lágrimas caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Unos rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana me despertaron. Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz molestaba demasiado. Parpadeé un par de veces y me encontré tumbada en la habitación de Alice pero tapada con las mantas de la cama.

-¿Ya te despertaste cariño? –Giré la cabeza y encontré a la madre de Alice parada en el marco de la puerta. Asentí levemente mientras ella entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama frente a mí. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bueno, algo mejor. –Intenté mejorar mi cabello con las manos.

-No sé qué te hizo entrar anoche de esa manera. –Mrs. Brandon me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. –Cariño, no dejes que un chico te afecte de esa manera. Debes ser fuerte.

Sonreí débilmente. Mary, la madre de Alice, salió de la habitación después de darme permiso para coger lo que quisiese del armario de Alice. Según su madre, mi mejor amiga no había pasado la noche en casa. Al parecer le había mandado un mensaje al móvil diciendo que estaría en casa de su novio.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al espejo de pie que tenia Alice al lado de su ropero. Mi aspecto era un auténtico desastre, el rímel y el delineador estaban totalmente corrido de haber estado toda la noche llorando y mi pelo no tenía mucha solución.

Suerte que Alice y yo éramos como hermanas y su madre me trataba como una hija. Me daría mucha vergüenza pasearme por el cuarto de mi amiga tan libremente.

Fui hasta el baño, con una toalla y me duche lentamente. Dejando que las gotas de agua se llevasen toda la tristeza. Tenía que ser fuerte u hoy no podía dejar que nada me afectase. Era el día más esperado, la gala de verano.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y me dirigí al armario de mi amiga. Todo lo que ella tenía no era para nada mi estilo, pero, no me podía pasear por la casa en toalla. Me decidí por unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta palabra de honor azul eléctrico; me calcé unos zapatos de tacón de esparto y tela del mismo color que la camiseta. Sequé y peiné mi cabello en una alta cola de caballo tirante. Maquillé un poco los ojos para que no se notase que estaban hinchados.

Cuando bajé a la cocina, encima de la encimera había una bandeja con un desayuno preparado y una nota al lado.

_Bella._

_Hemos salido a hacer unas compras. Te he dejado el desayuno preparado, come todo lo que quieras. Estás en tu casa._

_Si Alice llega dile que no estamos. Que llegaremos justo para la gala._

_Besos,_

_Mary Brandon._

Suspiré, al menos estaba sola. No tenía que fingir estar feliz delante de los padres de mi amiga. Comí lentamente, un zumo de naranja, un par de magdalenas y una tostada pequeña.

Después llamé a mi madre para que no se preocupase mucho. Me dijo que la vería en la gala y que me quería mucho. Mi madre, era la mejor; es típico que una hija diga esas cosas pero era la auténtica verdad. Era comprensiva y amable, no me agobiaba con preguntas y me dejaba toda la libertad que quisiese.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y encendí la televisión. Realmente no vi la televisión, me puse a pensar en todo lo que me había pasado ayer. Estaba intentando comprender porque Edward me dijo todas esas cosas cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡BELLAAAA! –Alice entró gritando al salón y se sentó de golpe a mi lado, su sonrisa ancha estaba segura que era por su novio, Jasper.

-Alice para de gritar estoy a tu lado. –Me reí sinceramente y la miré divertida.

-Ay Bella, Jasper es un sueño. –Suspiró. –Es el chico perfecto, es atento, amable, divertido y además se lo monta que no veas.

-¡Alice! No quiero detalles. –Mi expresión era horrorizada y sonriente.

-Está bien, está bien. –Hizo un gesto con la mano que me hizo reír más. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y su expresión de felicidad cambió por una de horror. Verdaderamente me preocupe. –Ay mi madre, ¡me quedan 45 minutos para que Jasper venga a por mí! Iré a comer con él, ¿no te importa?

-No Alice tranquila. –Sonreí al ver tan feliz a mi amiga. –Vamos a ver que te pondrás.

Alice soltó un gritito de emoción y se levantó de golpe del sofá. Subimos corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Alice olvidando la televisión que se quedó encendida. Entramos a la habitación, Alice corriendo entró dentro del baño y yo fui a su armario. Le elegí un vestido violeta con una chaqueta vaquera y unos zapatos de tacón de la misma tela.

Mientras ella estaba en la ducha le conté la nota de su madre y lo que me dijo. Alice no hizo preguntas sobre lo que pasó anoche, lo que agradecí enormemente.

Alice salió y no puso pega a la ropa, dijo que estaba aprendiendo de ella y que iba mejorando; yo solo pude reírme, Alice claramente era Alice. Cuando se sentó en tu tocador ella se maquilló mientras yo secaba su cabello y le ponía un poco de espuma.

Cuando estuvo lista bajamos al recibidor donde preparó un bolso vaquero de tipo bandolera. Llamaron a la puerta y fui yo a abrir, me encontré con un Jasper muy sonriente y nervioso. Alice salió por detrás de mí y se abalanzó sobre su novio.

-Pasároslo bien chicos. –Grité mientras se dirigían al coche. –No lleguéis tarde. Recuerda Alice esta noche es la gala.

Alice asintió y se despidió con la mano mientras subí al coche de Jasper. Me giré para volver a entrar en la casa cuando una mano agarró la mía.

-¿Comerás sola? –me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con unos orbes esmeraldas brillantes.

-Edward, ¿q-que haces aquí? –Él me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Invitarte a comer, anoche no me diste la oportunidad. –Su sonrisa se torno un poco triste. Asentí levemente y entré en la casa por un bolso de Alice y las llaves.

-¿Y dónde vamos? –Le pregunté cuando estuvimos sentados en el coche.

-Al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. –Fruncí el ceño, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad debían ser muy caros y yo no podía pagar tanto, tampoco iba a dejar que él lo pagase. Condujo por unas calles que no se antojaban nada glamurosas o de dinero.

Estacionó en un aparcamiento donde había unos cuantos coches más. El estacionamiento estaba detrás de una cafetería pequeña. Bajamos del coche y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de la cafetería. Cuando entré la cafetería no mejoraba mucho, las paredes eran azulejos blancos y negros que se alternaban.

-Edward, ¿qué…? –lo miré extrañada mientras él sonreía dulcemente.

-Como te dije, bienvenida al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. –Puso una de sus manos en mi espalda guiándome a una mesa apartada. –Aquí hacen las mejores hamburguesas de toda la ciudad.

Sonreí bajando la cabeza para ver el menú. Me decidí por lo que él había dicho: una hamburguesa con queso.

-Ahora cuéntame algo de ti, ¿por qué te gusta bailar? –me preguntó mientras comíamos nuestras hamburguesas.

-Lo primero esta hamburguesa esta buenísima. –Sonrió satisfecho de la elección del lugar. –Y lo segundo, supongo que el baile me ayuda a mostrar lo que siento, las cosas que no puedo decir con palabras.

-Te dije que te gustaría el sitio. –Dijo dando un sorbo a su cola. –Y sí, yo opino lo mismo que tú.

Seguimos hablando animadamente, conversando de cosas sin importancia y reímos durante toda la comida. Me lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Volvimos al coche, escuchamos música clásica, nos sorprendió saber que ambos nos decantábamos por ese tipo de música. Estacionó de nuevo frente la casa de Alice. Yo me bajé del coche y caminé en silencio hasta la puerta.

-Edward, gracias. Lo he pasado genial. –Comenté cuando llegamos a la entrada.

-Me alegro entonces. –Sonreí sonrojándome levemente y saqué del bolso las llaves. Jugué con ellas entre los dedos sin querer que ese momento terminase. Me mordí el labio de nerviosismo levantando la vista para mirarle.

-Morderte el labio te hace ver tan sexy. –Edward se acercó y paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura. Me pegó lentamente a la puerta de la casa.

Estaba con la espalda totalmente pegada en la puerta, Edward poco a poco se fue inclinando. ¡No podía creerlo Edward Cullen iba a besarme! Y así pasó, Edward puso sus labios sobre los míos de una manera tierna y dulce.

Aunque ese beso fue perfecto yo quería algo más de él. Sabía que él a mí no me quería, al menos le atraía y yo quería más, mucho más. Aproveché el momento y subí mis brazos a su cuello enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Lamí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, él abrió los labios haciendo que nuestras lenguas se juntasen y danzases juntas.

Mientras nos besamos, Edward con una habilidad increíble cogió las llaves de mis manos y abrió la puerta. Me levantó del suelo haciendo que yo enganchase mis piernas en su cadera, abrió la puerta con un pie y cuando estuvimos dentro la cerró de la misma manera.

No dejamos de besarnos, y cuando el aire nos faltaba nos separamos jadeando, Edward no abandonó mi piel y fue besando y lamiendo mi cuello mientras subía las escaleras de la casa. Llegamos a la parte de arriba de la casa y tiré de él hacia el cuarto de Alice.

Entramos besándonos ferozmente, prácticamente me tiró en la cama, fijé mi mirada en su ojos que estaban oscurecidos por el deseo. Eso lo tenía muy claro, me deseaba era algo al menos. Se quitó su camiseta con rapidez dejando desnudo su musculoso pecho, que tanto ansiaba por tocar.

Me puse de rodillas sobre la cama y lo cogí del borde del pantalón jalándolo hacia a mí. Cuando lo tuve delante de mí, puse mis manos el su pecho y lo acaricié, baje y subí mis manos por toda su extensión, ganándome pequeños jadeos que salían de su boca.

Levanté los brazos para que sacara mi camiseta, me entendió a la perfección. Sacó mi camiseta con lentitud, demasiada. Tiró mi camiseta por el suelo, me cogió de nuevo por la cintura y me recostó en la cama sin dejar de besarme, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban llenándonos de pasión.

Mi sujetador desapareció y él no esperó ni un segundo para aprovechar mi desnudez, acarició mis pechos con sus manos. Con su pulgar acarició mis pezones que se endurecieron con el contacto. Sustituyó una de sus manos por su boca y comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear toda la aureola de mi pecho. Yo jadeaba y mi respiración estaba bastante entrecortada

Baje mis manos por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, desabroche el botón y baje la cremallera despacio. Con habilidad enganché mi pie izquierdo en su pantalón y empecé a bajarlo llevándome el pantalón y los bóxers a la vez.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con urgencia. Noté como creía su miembro sobre mi bajo estómago. Me mojé al instante y lamí su labio inferior para profundizar el beso.

Desabrochó mis shorts y los bajó junto con mi ropa interior dejándome completamente desnuda. Acarició mi entrada con su miembro y no pude frenar un pequeño gemido que lo hizo sonreír. Entró dentro de mí con lentitud mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello.

Abrí más mis piernas para dejar que entrara completamente en mí. La sensación de placer que recorría mi cuerpo era fantástica, cuando empezó a moverse encima de mí no pude contener los gemidos y jadeos que salían de mi boca.

Comenzó a ir mucho más rápido, las embestidas eran frenéticas y mis gritos llenaban toda la habitación. No dejó de gemir mi nombre en todo el tiempo. Noté que todo mi placer se centraba en mi bajo estómago, poco tiempo después ambos nos venimos a la vez, yo gimiendo su nombre en alto y él el mío.

Nos quedamos así durante un momento mientras recuperábamos la respiración. Poco a poco fue saliendo de mí, se levantó de la cama y yo cogí la sabana para tapar mi desnudez. Me senté en la cama mirándole como buscaba su ropa.

"_Quizás no ha sido lo que él esperaba. Quizás le decepcioné."_

No dejé de mirarle mientras se vestía. Cuando terminó se giro a mí con la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto.

-Tengo que irme. –Asentí bajando la cabeza. No había sido lo suficientemente bueno para que se quedara, no le ha gustado. Que tonta he sido, como podría pensar que una simplona como yo podría gustarle a alguien como él. Noté un dedo debajo de mi mentón que me subía la cabeza despacio. Cuando subí la mirada los ojos verdes de Edward me miraban con un brillo especial. –Bella ha sido fantástico, no dudes de eso.

No sabía que creer, para mí había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Había hecho el amor con Edward Cullen, él chico que amo con todo mi corazón. Pero, para él había significado otra cosa. Anoche dijo que rompió con su novia, Tanya, seguramente necesitaba a alguien para liberarse o algo así y la única que estaba a mano era yo. La tonta Bella que cae siempre en los juegos de los demás.

-Bella, créeme. Es solo que falta un par de horas para la gala y supuse que querrías prepararte. –Busqué en sus ojos y pude ver la verdad en ellos. –Además Alice estará a punto de llegar y no me gustaría que nos viera en esta situación.

Asentí levemente intentando evitar su mirada, giré la cabeza para ver por la ventana del cuarto. Los árboles del jardín estaban quietos ni una pizca de aire, hacia muchísima calor. Incluso más de la que había sentido momentos antes en el cama. Suspiré pesadamente, ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ese chico?

-Bella, repetiremos esto. –volví a mirarle, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Me acaricio la mejilla, cerré los ojos y deje mi cabeza apoyarse en su mano. –Ahora tengo que irme, te veo en dos horas.

-Edward, yo… yo… -Abrí los ojos, quería decirle cuanto le amaba pero puso un dedo en mis labios y no me dejó hablar.

-Hablamos más tarde. –Sonrió y me dio un beso corto en los labios y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarme la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Me dejé caer en la cama con la sonrisa de tonta enamorada. Edward dijo que repetiríamos, que le había gustado. Llevé mis manos a mi pelo echándolo para atrás, suspiré. El día de hoy había sido el mejor de mi vida, tenía la sensación que Edward me quería.

Habíamos hecho el amor de una forma salvaje pero a la vez llena de amor, cada beso y caricia que me daba tenía que tener un sentimiento oculto.

Iba a levantarme de la cama para ducharme y arreglarme para la gala cuando un mensaje en el móvil me sobresaltó.

_[Ya te echo de menos, no aguantaré dos horas. Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, Edward]_

¡Un mensaje de Edward! ¿Qué hago? Debería contestarle, sería muy grosero no hacerlo. Pero, ¿Qué digo?

_[Yo, también te echo de menos. Me gustaría repetir un día así. Bella]_

Me levanté de la cama, tomé prestada la bata azul de raso de Alice y me la puse para tapar mi desnudez. La bata llegaba por encima de mis muslos, muslos que habían sido tocados por Edward. No pude reprimir un gritito de felicidad, encendí la radio y con cualquier canción que sonaba me puse a danzar y brincar por toda la habitación.

Fijé la vista en el suelo para no caerme, cuando vi algo al lado de la pata de la cama. Me agaché para verlo mejor. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, recogí del suelo los bóxers de Edward, pero, ¿no se los ha puesto?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que el sonido de un mensaje en mi móvil me asustó.

_[Tranquila repetiremos. ;) Ah, te he dejado un regalo por la habitación.]_

Edward había dejado sus bóxers para mí. La boca se me seco al instante, un regalo. ¡El mejor regalo de mi vida! Mi móvil volvió a sonar.

_[Devuélvemelos esta noche, Besos]_

Sonreí, claro que se los iba a devolver pero él los tendría que coger o arrancármelos. Lo que prefiera. Reí tirada en el suelo, fijé mi vista en el reloj de pared del cuarto. Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Perfecto.

Me levanté del suelo, remojé los bóxers en el agua y me metí en la ducha con una toalla. Canté dentro las canciones más absurdas que había escuchado este año, aun así no me importo estaba muy feliz.

Salí de la ducha con la misma bata que antes y el pelo mojado caído en mi espalda. Saqué los bóxers del agua, ahora que estaban limpios y los puse a secar en la silla que daba a la ventana.

Después de una media hora, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y cerró, alguien que corría por las escaleras y llegaba al marco de la puerta asfixiada. Evidentemente era mi querida amiga Alice.

-Bella, llego un poco tarde ya lo sé. –Habló cuando había tomado suficiente aire. –Es que Japer y yo nos retrasamos un poco.

-Si os tomasteis vuestro tiempo ¿no? –me empecé a reír sentando en la butaca de al lado de la ventana.

-Bueno ya sabes, sí. –Reí con fuerza cuando Alice comenzó a hacer caritas supuse que recordando momentos con su maravilloso novio. – ¿Me ducho y nos arreglamos?

Asentí y ella entró en el baño con una toalla. Me puse los bóxers que estaban casi secos. Temblé un poco al sentir que el borde aun estaba un poco húmedo, después de acostumbrarme me puse un sujetador negro del mismo color que la parte de abajo.

Para que Alice no viese lo que llevaba puesto, me puse rápidamente la mini falda negra de mi conjunto para bailar. Me senté delante del tocador y peine mi cabello con el cepillo.

Después de dejar mi pelo seco y cayendo en cascada por mi espalda, esperé a Alice para que me maquillase. La duende salió 5 minutos más tarde ya con su pelo peinado y secado. Se puso ropa interior y la misma falda que yo llevaba.

Le conté todo lo que había hecho hoy, sin la parte donde estaba con Edward; le dije que fui a comer a una cafetería cerca de aquí y que cuando volví me relaje en la cama. Después me duche y ahí fue cuando ella llegó.

Mientras me maquillaba me contó lo que había hecho con Jasper, donde la había llevado a comer y el club donde fueron después. Terminó de maquillarme los ojos de un negro intenso que resaltaban mis ojos marrón chocolate.

Alice se sentó en el tocador y yo fui a ponerme la camiseta verde de brillantes. Cuando la puse y me miré al espejo, recordé los ojos verdes de Edward gracias a mi camiseta. Sonreí como una tonta, busqué los zapatos de tacón forrados con la misma tela de la camiseta y me los pusé.

.

Llegamos a la puerta de atrás del teatro media hora antes, las principales estaban atestadas de gente que se daban empujones para estar los primeros. Entramos por detrás y caminos entre los pequeños pasillos buscando a nuestro grupo, al parecer no éramos los únicos que actuaban.

Vi a Jacob al final del cuarto pasillo por donde pasamos y nos acercamos a él.

-¡Chicas! –Sonrió y nos abrazó a ambas. -¡Por fin llegáis!

-Sí, es que Alice tardo bastante el arreglarse. –Jake y yo reímos y Alice nos sacó la lengua como una niña chica antes de irse con Kate y las demás.

-Bien, iré a decir que todo está listo. –Asentí, me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en una de las taquillas que teníamos reservadas.

Me reuní con Alice, Kate e Irina que charlaban animadamente. No presté mucha atención a la conversación, estaba buscando a Edward por todos lados; noté que alguien ponía la mano sobre mi baja espalda.

-Hola chicas. –La voz de Edward cerca de mi oído me hizo temblar. –Habéis tardado. Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¡SALIMOS EN 5 MINUTOS! –Gritó Jacob desde el final del pasillo donde estaba con una muchacha que llevaba una carpeta y un micrófono.

-Edward, ¿no puedes esperar? –Le miré a los ojos y el negó con la cabeza. Supuse que sería bastante importante. –Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

Sonrió mientras asentía y me cogió de la mano. Tiró de mí y me llevó por entre las lonas del backstage. Le noté impaciente, comencé a reírme por su insistencia. Cuando estábamos en un lugar muy oscuro apenas le veía a él.

-Edward, que…-puso un dedo sobre mis labios y no me dejó articular más palabras. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un beso era tierno y dulce. Puse una mano en su nuca y lo atraje a mí intentado profundizarlo.

Edward al igual que empezó el beso tuvo que terminarlo. Se separó sonriendo y agarró la mano que tenía en su cuello y la tomó entre las suyas. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir o hacer, me puse nerviosa. ¿Le digo algo? Pero antes que yo pudiese hacer nada Edward comenzó a cantar.

_For the way you changed my plans_

_For being the perfect distraction_

_For the way you took the idea that I have_

_Of everything that i wanted to have_

_And made me see there was something missing_

_For the ending of my first begin_

_And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_For the way you're something that I never choose_

_But at the same time something I don't wanna lose_

_And never wanna be without ever again _

_You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew i needed_

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_My accidental happily _

_The way you slime and how you comfort me _

_I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_But now if you open it up and take a look_

_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter _

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed _

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_Who'd knew that I'd be here _

_So unexpectedly _

_Undeniably happy _

_Said with you right here, right here next to me _

_Girl you're the..._

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed _

_So when you were here I had no idea_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed _

_So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_Baby baby_

_Now it's so clear I need you here always_

Estaba tan metida en la canción que no escuchaba lo aplausos. Me giré y vi a todo el público sonriente y aplaudiendo. El telón se había subido, toda la gente había visto a Edward cantarme y a mí mirarle como una tonta. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-Bella, quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo mucho que te amo. –Volví a girarme ara encontrarme de nuevo con la mirada de Edward, estaba radiante, feliz. –Porque es así, te amo.

No pude hacer más que sonreír y abalanzarme sobre él para juntar nuestros labios en un profundo beso. Él rió suavemente y deslizó sus manos por mi cintura elevándome en el aire para quedar a su misma altura.

Nos separamos jadeando, juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo. –Volvió a repetir las palabras que yo había estado esperando por meses.

-Yo también te amo. –Entonces le besé, le besé como si tuviéramos los minutos contados, el mundo traicionado, el veneno en el estómago y sentí que Edward me quería con un amor loco y fugitivo. Y este beso duró más que lo que tú has tardado en leer esta última página, todavía está durando.

* * *

**Y bien...que les pareció?**

**Por favor, demasiado me ha costado escribirlo y no me gustaria estar sin ningun review. **

**La cancion es la nueva de Ne-Yo Never knew I needed.**

**Besoss! Gracias por leerme!  
**


End file.
